User talk:Blossomofdeath
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tier Harribel page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 23:12, 16 March 2012 Vandalism Edits like this are vandalism. Do something like this again and you will be banned.-- Talk Page Please do not remove content from your talk page. It is against our policies.-- Re:Godismebot Thanks, I have it down for maintenance while I change one of the scripts atm.-- Hi, Blossom! I'm fine, if you're wondering. I was going to edit my wiki tomorrow, anyways. I know, I'm slacking on it, but I rarely have time to do so. BTW, I made up Nopeland to go along with my name. And yes, I'll now be known as Nope; in case someone asks what my ACTUAL name is, I'll simply reply, "Nope, can't tell you that, buddy.". Have a good day, too! --KuchiNova258 20:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC)KuchikiNova258 a.k.a, Nope Thanks for the answer. Its nice to meet you though FinalHeartLover (talk) 18:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Three Week break I wouldn't think it's noteworthy, given that there have been several week-long breaks each year for certain Shonen Jump releases. If anything, you can mention this in the forums, but when certain breaks happen, they happen either because of certain special times like Christmas or Golden Week, or due to circumstances beyond Kubo's control. I forget the reason for the three-week break, but overall, I don't think it's noteworthy to mention it on the articles. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :All the information regarding the three week break is collected here-- RE: Calander Hmm, have not really thought about it. I guess in would fall under the artbook category, but I'm not sure how relevant it is to the site. If you would like a more indepth look at artbooks or something on the lines of Bleach Color +, I feel that would be more useful. Again I love the calanders, but I am not sure how that would add to the knowledge of Bleach. Again, I am not totally rulling anything like that out, I need to think about it for awhile. -- 19:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Something like that I feel would be more appropriate. It could be something along the lines of Character X is featured in video game x and merchandise x including year calendar. Again good idea! -- 03:51, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Image Galleries Actually all Image galleries are locked. This is for image integrity of the site. Only admin are allowed to place images in an articles image gallery. As per the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy no image will be considered official until they are placed in a gallery. The lock keeps people from placing whatever they want into the galleries. The proper way is to place any new images on the Bleach Wiki:Image Gallery talk page under the appropriate heading and a admin will determine whether it belongs and place it.-- Re: Featured article. Well, you've been active this month with well over the 5 (constructive) edits required and have been a member for more than a month, so yes, you are allowed to vote in the featured votes. 09:51, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I feel quite terrible about Sun. If you see Sun, tell her I hope she gets well again! Plus, I had to take care of my mom for the past 2 days, because she had a stomach ache, and no one else was available- except my dad. She's doing fine, now. --KuchiNova258 20:47, April 25, 2012 (UTC)KuchikiNova258, aka Nope P.S.: My other nickname on wikis will be "Nope". Re: Thanks No problems, I hope to keep helping out in any way I can! 13:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Recent manga chapter: Thanks, fixed it now. 10:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Ivan vs Ichigo What you have is good. Obviously the battle goes up until ivan leaves and the aftermath is good as the way you have it. Ivan returning to HQ is best left for the next article.-- :Yea that can work there maybe multiple subheadings in that section depending how many different stories are taking place within the article. Check previous similar events to see what i mean.-- Asguiaro We will be using Asguiaro as his name on the wiki instead of Ebern for now, for continuity purposes!! Signature As your signature stands now, it is missing closing tags, is not templated and is using gradients in place of solid colors, making the code much longer than it needs to be. If you want, I can fix this for you.-- :I fixed up your code and templated it. Now just put the following code in your preferences on the signature line and sign with three tildes rather than four.-- : }} RE:Grimmjow Jeagerjaques My bad Blossom. I Had no intention of vandalism, I had a misinterpretation of some info I found. I hope I didn't rub you in the wrong direction. --Osuras (talk) 05:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Osuras Vote for July 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is still open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at the end of 29th June (midnight tonight), so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 11:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I may not be the best person to ask about the chronology group, but since the we lack the original leader and members, everyone would be more than happy to accept your help. -- 23:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images Oh, alright. Thanks for telling me. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 02:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Zanpakuto Rebellion Timeline Hey Blossom, from just looking at that timeline it's not complete. There's literally no information whatsoever on the dates and times. While there dates may not be exactly clear, surely times are (such as morning, afternoon, night). :No worries. Just do a check on the episodes for anything you can find on when specifically these events happen and be sure to reference. : Re:Hide/Show Hmm, that is an odd one. Templates like that are really not my specialty. I'd ask Sal or Yyp. They are usually better with the wikicode issues than I-- Aspects of Death Hey, Blossom. Before, you referenced some Espada trivia sections regarding their aspects of deaths; from checking the references you made, they all appear to be incorrect. I've been looking at the MASKED databook but I cannot find any information that states what each Espada's aspect of death is. Are you sure it's from the MASKED or UN'MASKED databooks? I don't have the UNMASKED databook and the only information I remember about this particular subject comes from that one chapter with Baraggan, which I think is included in the Kingdom of Hollows volume. Doesn't Starrk say what all of the aspects are when he fights Shunsui? --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz]][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 21:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, alright then... Images Hey Blossom!! Sorry but I'm a little confused by what you are asking!! Whenever I got to the page and scroll down, I see the image to the right of the text here!! On that page the FUR template is already present and ready to be filled in!! Blow that I usually just type: * (this is the Licensing which can be selected below the white area on the upload screen) *Category:Episode N screenshots (replace N with the episode number, not needed for Manga shots unless cover pages) Thus, essentially, I fill in the template that appears in the white area in the picture above where is says (FUR goes Here) and then paste in the Fair use template and the link to the necessary category!! Did I answer your question or is your Special:Upload different from the screen that appears for me?? Why? First Question..Why you deleted my text? Didn´t Äs strike with his hand? Second Question..I am sorry, if i am wrong about it. Third Question.. What is the weapon that Äs used at this moment.. Bleach 501, 12. Grammar Corner membership Hi there. Just a notice that, according to the new rules of the Grammar Corner, because you did not make a minimum of 1 grammar-related edit last month, you are being considered for removal from the Grammar Corner. You have 1 week to make a grammar edit and get back on track before we remove you from the corner. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:01, April 8, 2013 (UTC)